Enslaved Part III
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is the third installment of my Enslaved series. I am still working on part II but since I have to use the manga to progress the story. This installment emphasizes the original lore more and incorporates every aspect of the Kingdom Hearts games
1. prologue

Enslaved (Kingdom Hearts)

AN: I have removed the previous version of this fic because I have thought of a better way to approach it. I am divulging more into the idea that every game is connected and using ideals from each game. I am also getting more into the lore of the Enslaved series.

Prologue

The room was dimly lit with a hint of vanilla coming from the various candles burning throughout the room. If it were not for the cellphones that some of the people in this room were carrying one would think that this secret room was of the 19th century and before. Some people gathered under leather black hoods and were holding special bracelets. Bracelets that have been used to trap unsuspecting individuals forcing them to be one with the characters from the various fictional places they adore. These people were magicians of the wrong sort. They sold "slaves" to the many worlds that were created around this vast universe unknowingly. The black hoods they had borrowed from the universe of a video game called "Kingdom Hearts." This shielded them from being known to the people who would be able to stop them. So far their efforts had been successful, but they needed more power.

"David, the slaves alone are not going to cut it." A woman said under her hood. "There is magic in various worlds but also complications. We need more power. We _need_ to interfere. We need to use our secret weapon."

"It has not been tested Xera…" David warned her. "It is too dangerous. The slaves could be killed before they can procreate."

"I don't care." Xera replied angrily. "The keyblade could be the answer to fixing that problem. It has the ability to lock and unlock doors and hearts themselves. If you do not want to test this theory I will act alone."

"Xera… this is dangerous. You will become a slave yourself and be forever bound to whatever soul you chose. It works both ways. If you let your heart be consumed by darkness and the heartless end you then that will be the end. It will ruin the timeline. We are not meant to do that. We are only meant to use the slaves to create the perfect army one day. That connection will last beyond having children with your master. You will be bound for life."

"In this case it would be a heart." she corrected. "Besides, the man I will chose will help me to harness the darkness in my own heart and use it for our cause. I will create a child with him and in return I will help him with everything he is meant to do."

"Xera, who are you planning to be connected to? How far back in the lore are you going?" David asked concerned. He cared about her greatly but worried about the way she was going about this.

An evil smirk fell upon Xera's lips. She got up and took one of the bracelets with her as she went towards the exit. "You will just have to see." she said as she left the room. She walked right up to a man in one of the coats.

"May your heart be your guiding key." His scruffy smirk was visible as he said these iconic words in a southern accent as he took her by the arm and disappeared with a _scratch._


	2. Chapter 1

Separation

"Alex, will you lay off? You're drunk again!" A young blond woman said annoyed as a taller woman was clinging to her in a drunken stupor. Without a doubt, the redhead always got drunk after an anime convention. She always enjoyed celebrating with ten Fireball Whiskey shots in a row while the blond always drank water to keep her in check.

"Come on Roxie! You know you love me!" Alex said poking Roxie's cheek. "I'm more s-e-x-y when I'm like this and you know it! Got it memorized?" she giggled as she put her fingers to her temple just as the man she cosplays did. She stumbled into the hotel room as Roxie had to practically throw her on the bed and peel her spiky wig off to reveal her hair which matched the shade to a tee. Roxie took the chakrams from her drunk best friend and laid them against the wall next to her keyblades.

"I'm taking a shower… I need the spiking glue out." Roxie said as she turned to the bathroom. "Drink this while I'm in there."

"Aww, but why can't I join you? We can shower together!"

"Alex… just drink the water." she said rolling her big blue eyes and closing the door.

She could still hear her friend's giggling as she turned the water on for her shower. Her own hair was short and blond enough to style the way Roxas and Ventus styled it in _Kingdom Hearts_ so she never really needed a wig. Alex had naturally red hair, but she had to use a wig for Axel/Lea from the series because of how intricate the spikes were on his head. Roxanne, AKA Roxie or Rox, cosplayed Roxas. She related to him in many ways including how she and Alex believed Roxas and Axel truly felt about each other.

The duo, along with their own friends who cosplayed Organization XIII, and the keyblade wielders Terra and Aqua, were all invited to a special convention where live steel weapons were aloud and there were no limits to cosplays. It seemed as if they were all specially invited because no cosplay was the same and the entire convention consisted of those who seemed to be professionals or completely dedicated cosplayers. Alex and Roxie were not a real couple in reality, but they both enjoyed participating in various ways when doing fanservice. Unbeknownst to both of them but they had feelings for each other deep down.

After Roxanne was finished her shower, she came out to find Alex and her chakrams missing. Roxie became suddenly alert as the lights turned off. She grabbed her Oblivion keyblade and stood around ready to fight if needed. The fact that Alex's wig was still on the table made her very nervous.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

As she stood to protect herself, Rox felt a sudden sharp pain on the back of her head before everything went dark.

"Rox...Roxie…" Alex's worried voice rang in Rox's pounding ears.

"Hm? Ow… my head…" The blond said feeling where the assailant had attacked her. She looked at her hand and saw that there was blood. "A...Alex? Where are we?" she asked worried.

"I don't know… this hangover feels too real. This can't be a dream…" Alex said feeling her own head."

"Of course you have a headache… Don't you ever not drink after a con?" A growly voice came from another irritated blond.

"Sasha? You're here too?" Alex asked.

"Yea... " Sasha huffed.

Roxie frowned. Sasha was their Saix cosplayer and used to be Alex's best friend. Recently they have become distant as Alex had been spending more time with Roxanne instead. Rox looked around to observe what was going on. She saw that everyone from that convention was in this dungeon of sorts. As they sat in feared silence, Rox watched as guards came and grabbed various Attack on Titan cosplayers. The Levi cosplayer tried to kick them back and escape to no avail. They simply abused her into submission and threatened to kill her on the spot. Her Erwin calmed her down enough so that she didn't get herself killed.

"They seem brutal…" Dana, their Demyx cosplayer, said nervously. "What do they want with us?"

"I don't know... " Tanya, the Aqua cosplayer, said holding onto Adrian who was her real-life boyfriend and cosplayer of Terra. The strange part about the two is that they seemed to be personality wise the opposite of each. Tanya was more like Terra and Adrian more like Aqua.

Roxanne stayed quiet. What was happening to them? The group waited around for what seemed like hours. They tried to play small word games to pass the time and had some fun by listening to bickering coming from the Durarara! cosplayers of Shizuo and Izaya, along with Magi: Labyrinth of Magic's cosplayers of Sinbad and Judar. At one point the guards threw in peices of bread for all of the prisoners and left for them to scrounge for them.

"Jeez… what century is this?" They heard the Itachi cosplayer, Amy, said worriedly.

Time flew for a few more hours and then the door to their cell was opened. Three guards hustled in and grabbed Roxie, Adian, and Tanya.

"Roxie!" Alex yelled trying to get up only to be kicked by a guard. "Not your time yet slave!"

"Slave?" Roxie asked aloud only to be kicked.

"Shut up." The guard ordered as the three were taken away. Being separated was the last thing Roxie saw before a sack was forced over her head. Why were they separating them? What purpose could they possibly do?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Connecting Hearts

When the men finally took away the sack from Roxie's head, she could not believe her eyes. She looked around at the barren wasteland where she knew a war was once raged. Not just any war. The _keyblade_ war. As she looked on stunned at the familiar Keyblade Graveyard an old womanly voice from behind her made her jump and turn in alertness.

"Hello, Roxanne." An old woman said. She was wearing clothes very similar to that of Xehanort who was standing next to her with a grin on his face.

"Wha…Xe…Xehanort…" she gasped.

"Master Xehanort to you." The woman snapped. "Now then, I am Master Xera. Consort to Master Xehanort."

"Consort?" Roxie said with an eyebrow raised. "Ew…" A guard from behind her kicked her and she fell to the ground.

"Show some respect!" he ordered he wore a black hood, but she recognized the voice.

"B…Braig…" She whispered.

"Now," Xehanort continued. "If you will notice, there is a special bracelet on your right wrist. Xera had something like it once before. It was a long time ago when I was still in my youth. She was my…slave as you will. After having a child and sending our daughter to your world she stayed to help me as I helped her in return. Thanks to me, it has been modified so that those wearing the trinket will no longer have to have sex with their master in order to get it taken off. With my keyblade, I can now connect the hearts of the two wearers and unlock the bracelet. However, since we have found a way to time travel we have the perfect 'master' that you will be the slave to."

"While you and your friends are trapped here," Xera began, "you, your friends, and your future child will have masters in the way that your fates will be bound. You will find that you will physically not be able to leave the other when on the world and once they travel to another world you must follow as well. If you are worlds apart for too long, you will die. But first, you will be the sex slave to another master. Once your task of having his child is done, you will continue to stay and be connected to your true master."

"D…die?" Roxie asked scared. "Who…And who exactly is my… _true_ master?"

"I'm happy you have asked." Xehanort seethed with his evil grin. "Come here Ventus."

Roxie gasped in shock as the confused boy came out and stared at her. He was wearing a bracelet like the one she was wearing.

"What is going on Master?" he asked.

 _His heart must not have been torn apart yet…_ Roxie thought sadly. Her sadness turned into fear. _Wait… if he hasn't split yet… and we are to be connected… What…will happen to me?_

"I see you have figured out what is to happen," Xera smirked. She waved her keyblade which was a perfect replica of Xehenort's and the bracelets pulled together forcing Ventus' left hand and Roxie's right to come together.

"What..what is going on?" Ven asked freaking out.

"Your hearts will be fused," Xehenort explained with his seething smirk.

"What…" Ven asked confused.

A horrible light came out of Master Xehenort's keyblade. Everything went dark for Roxanne after that…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gula

AN: I wanted to wait until the update to "Unchained" and to figure out more about Venus' past, but I want to write this as my theory of what is going on. I am also guessing what Gula looks like since he always has his mask on.

Roxie woke up groggy from whatever that woman had done to her. She found herself laying in a bed with nothing but a sack. She looked around to find that she was in a room in what must have been another world. She truly hoped all this was a dream and not this nightmare.

"You're awake." A somewhat familiar voice said from the doorway.

She raised her eyebrow as she looked to see who had said these words. She gasped when she saw the yellow and white robes. She recognized this man the moment she saw his leopard mask. His name was Gula. He was one of the foretellers of the mobile game of Kingdom Hearts. When they remastered the story into a cut-scene movie Roxie had decided that since he reminded her so much of Ven and Roxas that she added him to her list of cosplays. He was her "master?"

"You're…you're Gula…" she said in a small whisper.

"You know who I am?" he asked walking towards her.

"So, the master of masters was right… He told me that you are from another world where we are in something called a…video game?" he asked.

Roxie nodded. "Has…has he given you your role yet?" she asked.

"Yes. He has."

"What does the master say about my knowledge? Am I supposed to help you?"

"Unfortunately no, he told me that you must keep what you know secret. Your role is apparently to have a child with me. I don't like how this is supposed to be. I would prefer to fall in love before having children."

Roxie frowned. She had paired Gula with Ava because of how adorable they were as a couple. Besides, they reminded her of Sora and Kairi; not just by pairing but also personalities… well more-so Ava. Gula seemed to be a perfect mix of Ventus and Vanitas. She had thought that maybe he somewhat survived and was actually Gula, but that was dispelled with the reveal of Ven showing up after the war as a dandelion.

"Right…" Roxie said quietly.

"Well, these bracelets are set to explode if we do not consummate within 6 hours of your waking." He sighed. "I don't understand why the master is allowing this to happen."

"I don't know either… but if he tells you to do it, I'm sure it means that the child's fate is important." She said. Despite the odd nature of the Master of Masters, she knew that all that he did was to make sure the future was to happen and to ensure that someone like Sora became a keyblade wielder. Her theory was that he also saw Sora and that he would save the worlds and end Xehenort and Kingdom Hearts forever.

"That…is true. He says these things for reasons." He agreed. He let down his hood and mask. She flushed when she saw him. He looked like an older and much more handsome version of Sora. She had always fancied Axel/Lea more since she paired Ven/Roxas with him, but she had now become a fan of Gula. Not only did he have a great personality, but he also was very handsome. If only Square Enix decided to show this in that cut-scene movie.

He gently took Roxie's hand and kissed her. She moaned a little as he gently pushed her onto his bed. He was definitely a gentleman the way he took off her sack and kissed her neck passionately. She moaned as she held onto him as she helped him take his robes off. As he entered her, he went in very slowly so that it would not hurt her. She was very grateful since she had never had sex before and only relied on masturbation and the off times where she and Alex were a bit too drunk and got each other off. Their time together was a bit short, but both were focusing on getting the deed done and over-with rather than having fun. They wanted to ensure that she got pregnant but knew that neither truly wanted to be with the other. Besides… Roxie knew she could not get attached. Her fate lied with Ventus. He survived this war. Not Gula. When they were finished, they laid in bed together and fell asleep.

The next day, Roxie was a black coat. One that seemed to be the exact one she owned.

"The master gave me this. It is your coat from your world but has been modified to have the same power that these coats have in this world." Gula explained. "Now, you have to come to these meetings with me but you have to swear that you will never say a word outside. Understand?"

"I understand. I will keep these secrets just as I must keep my own secrets." She nodded putting the coat on.

"Good." He said putting his robes back on with his mask.


End file.
